THE LAST SCENE
by Plum Peach
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua 'main character' dari seri film terlaris seorang mangaka terkenal Masashi Kishimoto–sensei yang sudah ditamatkan dengan dua chapter yang berhasil membuat 'gempar' seluruh shipper dunia! Menyelesaikan syuting adegan terakhir mereka, di panggung terakhir… / Lalu, di akhir cerita…? /BAD SUMMARY&STORY ALWAYS!/ Pairing: Always SasuNaru! ::COMPLETE!
1. FORGET-ME-NOT, DOBE!

THE LAST SCENE

Plum Peach

Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua '_main_ _character'_ dari seri film terlaris seorang mangaka terkenal Masashi Kishimoto–_sensei_ yang akan ditamatkan dua chapter lagi! Memulai syuting adegan terakhir mereka, di panggung terakhir… / Lalu, di akhir cerita…? /BAD_SUMMARY&STORY_ALWAYS!/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru

…

* * *

><p><strong>[1st Chapter :: FORGET<strong>–**ME**–**NOT, DOBE!]**

**Semua akan berakhir beberapa minggu lagi. Kisah ini. Cerita bersama orang–orang yang kita sayangi ini. Ketika **_**setting**_** untuk cerita terakhir telah ditentukan, semuanya akan berakhir. Tapi semua ingatan tentang waktu yang telah kita lalui bersama tidak akan ikut "berakhir", **_**bukan**_**?**

"_**Hn**_**. Aku akan menanti mu. Di '**_**panggung'**_** terakhir kita."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Final Valley :: H–10]<strong>

"_Yak_! Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya selama ini!"

Suara sang sutradara terdengar keras, menutup sesi syuting hari itu, membuat seluruh staff dan pemeran utama bersorak seketika. Para staff terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing–masing, mulai berbaur dengan para kru yang lain setelah lebih dari lima jam melanjutkan syuting babak terakhir untuk hari ini. Beberapa staff diantaranya bahkan sangat sibuk membereskan peralatan syuting dan property serta membantu para actor dan aktris mereka untuk berkemas, _pulang_.

.

"Untuk yang terakhir nanti, mohon bantuannya juga, kalian berdua! Naruto, Sasuke!" Kali ini suara sang sutradara terdengar lebih santai, namun tetap tegas, tampak menepuk sekilas pundak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tampaknya masih bisa tersenyum sumringah, walaupun dia baru saja menyelesaikan adegan terakhir tadi dengan susah payah. _Yaa_.. karena dialah pemeran utamanya film ini, Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Yosh_!" balas sang blonde, _semangat_, sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lawan bermain perannya kali ini, seorang pemuda raven yang tampaknya hanya bergumam kecil, sedang berdiri angkuh di sebelahnya. _Yaa_.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

"_Hn_." balas sang raven pada sang Sutradara akhirnya, _singkat_, mengingat peringai pemuda itu yang sangat menghayati perannya sekarang ini, sehingga dirinya selalu saja mengeluarkan '_trademark'_ andalan peran yang dimainkannya itu, –—benar–benar pemeran Uchiha Sasuke–sama sejati!

"_Yak_! Kalau begitu aku akan pergi untuk menyapa yang lainnya dulu. Kalian berdua, baik–baiklah!"

"_Hai'i_~" balas pemuda pirang itu, disusul dengan ucapan singkat sang raven yang hanya mengeluarkan kata "_Hn_"nya lagi, mengiringi kepergian sang Sutradara yang agaknya sudah cukup berumur itu, berjalan pelan menuju kerumunan para pemeran utama lain yang berada agak jauh dari mereka.

.

'_Hmm… hitung – hitung 'gaji' setelah pensiun dari pengerjaan film "Naruto Shippuden" ini bisa untuk hidup tujuh turunan lagi! Hahaha…'_–—batin sang sutradara, dalam hati, tanpa bisa diterka oleh siapapun selain dua pemuda yang tampak ber–_speechless_ ria di belakangnya saat itu.

"Anda mudah sekali di tebak, Sutradara–_san_…" gumam keduanya, _sweatdropped_.

.

Kedua pemuda berbeda itupun tampak saling bertukar pandang sejenak, _terdiam_, mengalihkan perhatian dari suara orang–orang yang berkerumun di sekitar mereka, sebelum akhirnya Naruto tampak tersenyum ke arah Sasuke sampai manik sapphire miliknya terlihat menyipit, hingga membuat sang raven benar–benar terdiam menatapnya.

"Tinggal dua hari lagi! Jadi mohon bantuannya, yaa, Sasu—–"

"_Kyaaa_~ Sasuke–_kun_! Aktingmu tadi benar–benar hebat~" suara yang dibuat–buat terkesan "_manis_" terdengar dari sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang seenak jidat lebarnya tiba–tiba menyerobot ucapan sang blonde yang mulai terlihat kebingungan. Seketika gadis itu mendekati sosok tegap seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tampaknya juga heran dengan kedatangannya.

"HEI! Jangan menyerobot kau, Haruno Sakura!" Kali ini teriakan dari seorang gadis berambut merah yang tampak garang dengan cepatnya menyelinap diantara sang raven dan gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Sakura' itu, seketika mengambil alih dengan menggandeng tangan kiri sang Uchiha.

"_YAK_! KALIAN BERDUA CURANG~!"

Gadis–gadis lainnya tampak menyusul, bahkan diantaranya berasal dari kalangan staff perempuan yang meng–handle bagian make–up artist, muncul entah darimana dan mulai membuat ulah diantara satu dengan lainnya hanya untuk berebut mendampingi Sasuke ke ruang ganti, sedangkan Sang Uchiha sendiri? Dia hanya bisa terdiam pasrah ditarik ke sana–sini oleh para gadis brutal itu.

.

"_E_–_eto_? Kalian semua ini datangnya dariman—–"

"BERISIK KAU! NARUTO!"

"_EEH_…?" Sang blonde yang hanya ingin bertanya karena penasaran tampaknya berhasil terpukul telak, begitu melihat betapa 'ganas'nya gadis–gadis yang sekarang bertengkar di depannya itu, bagaikan siap menghajar dirinya hingga babak belur. _Welp._

'_Tidak. Tidak! Cukup Kaa_–_chan dan Kyuu–nii saja yang memberiku tatapan mengerikan itu! Hiii_~!' batin pemuda bersurai pirang itu, _horror_, sebelum berlari menjauh dari gadis–gadis '_predator'_ itu, meninggalkan sang raven seorang diri dengan beberapa perempatan imaginer di pelipisnya.

"_Go_–_Gomen, nee_? Aku pergi ke ruang ganti duluan, ya, _Teme_?!" ucapnya, _gugup_, begitu mendapati tatapan tajam yang juga berasal dari pemuda Uchiha di seberang.

"_Hn?_ Apa maksud mu, _Dobe_? _Yak_! _Oi_! Awas kau—–!"

"NARUTO!" –—dan amukan Susano'o dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun akhirnya tak terelakkan lagi, berhasil menghancurkan sebagian _setting_ yang sebenarnya masih akan digunakan untuk esok hari.

.

"…"

"…"

Atmosfir di sekitar sang raven berubah drastis, _hening_, menyisakan seorang Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa pasang mata yang menatap _cengo_ ke arahnya,

"YAK! UCHIHA SASUKE! GAJI MU BULAN INI DIPOTONG TIGA–PEREMPATNYA SEBAGAI GANTI SELURUH KERUSAKAN PROPERTY HARI INI~!"

"_Tck_! Terserah."

–—dan teriakan sang sutradara dari balik kerumunan lah yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu, membuat Sasuke semakin _illfeel_ begitu mendengarnya. _Puahaha! Poor Baka Teme~_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Plum Peach<strong>

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction for Naruto Birthday's**

**THE LAST SCENE**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Friendship(?), Humor!Garing, Romance!Picisan and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Semi!CANON(?), Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 8th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu** seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

Satu lagi _fic_ absurd dari seorang Itcha Meguri yang benar–benar galau karena cerita NARUTO akan tamat minggu depan #hiks.

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**WASURENAGUSA, DOBE!**

**Walaupun waktu untuk berpisah hanya tinggal sejentikan jari.**

**Tapi waktu yang kita lalui bersama lebih lama dari ini.**

**Hei, aku akan selalu bersama mu.**

**Di sini. Takkan pernah [pergi] jauh dari mu.**

…

.

.

Semilir angin senja tanpa terasa menerpa kulit tan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tampaknya tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya, duduk terdiam di atas salah satu patung yang telah diukir sedemikian rupa di kedua tepi tebing air terjun di Lembah Akhir; menggambarkan dua karakter yang cukup penting dalam cerita masa lalu di _main_ _story_ film yang sedang diperankan olehnya saat ini, —Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara.

Kedua manik sapphire miliknya tampak memandang jauh, _entah mengapa_, hingga terasa ikut mendukung pikirannya yang sedang melayang entah kemana.

.

"_Hmph_… Ku kira kau tak akan datang—–" suara baritone _khas_ terdengar memecah kesunyian dari balik rimbunnya pepohonan yang diterpa cahaya jingga matahari sore hari itu, membuat sang pemuda seketika berbalik menatap ke arah belakangnya, sebelum tersenyum, _manis_.

"Seharusnya itu kalimat ku—–" balasnya, _pelan_, tampak mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mensejajarkan diri dengan pemuda bersurai raven di seberangnya.

"Sasuke / Naruto." –—ucap keduanya, menyapa bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

**[The Final Valley]**

Kedua pemuda berbeda itu tampak duduk bersebelahan, _termenung_, tanpa ada satupun yang terkesan ingin menghilangkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Naruto masih menatap jauh, mengulang hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, membuat pemuda raven di sebelahnya hanya bisa terdiam, menatapnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah di sini sesuai keinginan mu. Jadi, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, _Teme_?" suara Naruto terdengar, sejenak terbawa angin yang berhembus melewati keduanya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tampak tak berpaling sedikitpun, _enggan_, walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menatap balik Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit terkejut di sebelahnya.

"_Hn_. tidak seperti biasanya kau begitu ingin tahu, _Dobe_."

"Apa itu masalah untuk mu, _Teme_? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan syuting terpanjang yang tidak akan pernah kita lakukan lagi setelah ini dan kau tiba–tiba meminta ku untuk menemuimu setelahnya! Aku sangat lelah, _kau tahu_?" protes Naruto, _cepat_, sedikit mengembungkan pipinya, bersamaan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depannya, "Kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya, Sasuke!" tambahnya lagi, _merenggut_.

"_Hmph_—– Kalau aku sebegitu menyebalkannya, kenapa kau tetap mau datang untukku, _hm_?" Balasan dari Sasuke terkesan menggoda, sedikit tersenyum usil ke arah pemuda bermata sapphire yang kini mendadak menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ba—_Baka_! Tentu itu—Itu—Wa–Walaupun kau menyebalkan, kau itu tetaplah orang yang sangat penting bagiku." Ucapan polos dari pemuda manis di hadapannya itu sedikitnya membuat sang raven terdiam, seketika menahan seulas senyuman tipis yang entah mengapa sangat sulit untuk dia sembunyikan jika sedang berada bersama pemuda di depannya seperti sekarang ini.

–—_Sasuke benar–benar tersenyum tulus_.

.

Suasana hening kembali menghinggapi kedua pemuda yang tanpa sengaja masih saling bertatapan itu. Terdiam, tanpa kata–kata yang terucap untuk satu sama lainnya, sebelum salah seorang diantaranya menghela nafas, _dalam_, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, _jauh ke hutan sana_.

"Kau—– Kau benar–benar akan pergi setelah semua ini selesai, Sasuke?" lagi, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tampak menatap ke arah lain, bukan padanya, membuat senyuman yang sempat terukir di bibir pucat Sasuke menghilang seketika karenanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" nada tidak suka terdengar jelas dari kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari Sasuke, sedikit mengepalkan tangannya hanya untuk menetralisir perasaan gelisah yang melingkupi hatinya. _Jangan bilang kau tau_—–

"Maksudku—– ku dengar kau akan langsung pergi ke London setelah _take_ terakhir selesai, _ya_?" ucapan Naruto terdengar jelas –—_bergetar_, membuatnya semakin berusaha untuk menahan sesuatu yang entah mengapa terasa menghalangi pengelihatannya, yang tanpa disadarinya telah membuat bias cerah pada manik sapphire yang sangat disukai pemuda raven di sebelahnya itu meredup, _sirna_.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke—–"

Naruto tampak tidak terima, langsung menggeram marah karena balasan Sasuke. Seketika pemuda itu menarik kerah baju sang raven, _kasar_, namun masih dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk dimengerti bahkan oleh sang Uchiha sekalipun, _sendu_.

"_Ya_. Aku akan pergi, Naruto."

Satu ucapan dari Sasuke, _stoic_, berganti mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang blonde yang tersentak karenanya. Seketika cengkraman pada kerah Sasuke melonggar, ketika Naruto melepaskannya, langsung menunduk dalam diam tanpa satu kata pun yang terucap darinya.

"…"

"Naruto?" Satu tangan terulur, mencoba meraih sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang tampak menunduk dalam di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya sosok itu berdalih dan menepis tangannya, _pelan_.

"Aa—– A–_Arigatou_, untuk semuanya selama ini…" ucap sang blonde, _terbata_, seketika tangan berbalut kulit tan alami itu tertahan, tampak masih bergetar setelah menepis tangan pemuda di hadapannya itu, "–—dan tadi, maaf, aku sudah bertindak kasar padamu." Kali ini suaranya terdengar pelan, setengah berbisik, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik dan, "Ja–_Jaa ne_!"

–—_menjauh_.

.

_**Lagi dan lagi.**_

_**Naruto tampak mulai menjauh darinya.**_

_**Tanpa dirinya sempat mengucapkan satu kata pun pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu**_

–—**_pada seorang yang begitu disayanginya itu._**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continued, <strong>_**–****—**_**maybe?**_

"_**Arigat**__**ō**__** Gozaimasu!"**_** for reading –****—**_**and still**_**, "**_**Mind to review, minna–san**_**?****" ^o^**


	2. SAYONARA, TEME!

THE LAST SCENE

Plum Peach

Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua '_main_ _character'_ dari seri film terlaris seorang mangaka terkenal Masashi Kishimoto–_sensei_ yang akan ditamatkan dua chapter lagi! Memulai syuting adegan terakhir mereka, di panggung terakhir… / Lalu, di akhir cerita…? /BAD_SUMMARY&STORY_ALWAYS!/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru

…

* * *

><p><strong>[2nd Chapter :: SAYONARA, TEME!]<strong>

**Kalau aku masih punya "waktu" lebih lama lagi… Aku hanya berharap bisa berada di sisimu, bersama mu selalu. Egois **_**kah**_**?**

**Aku bukannya menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan "Sayonara" kepada dirinya, tapi aku ingin mengatakan padamu kata–kata yang seharusnya kau ucapkan; "SAy You lOve NAruto afteR All!"**

–—**karena itu adalah SAYONARA **_**versi**_** mu, **_**Baka Teme**_**!**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[The Final Valley :: The Last Day]<strong>

Setelah beberapa hari terakhir semuanya disibukkan dengan kegiatan persiapan ringan, akhirnya mereka kembali tampak serius dalam menjalani syuting kali ini. _Ya, karena ini adalah 'panggung' terakhir mereka_—–

"_**Jutsu itu adalah jutsu yang benar-benar membuktikan kesepian atas dirimu!"**_ ucap seorang Uchiha Sasuke, begitu menghayati perannya, tanpa menyadari bisikan kecil dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang cerah di hadapannya yang tampak termenung, _cemberut lebih tepatnya_.

'_Kalau kau tau aku kesepian, kenapa kau tidak ke sini dan langsung memelukku, Teme!_?' –—batin Naruto, mendadak _Out Of Topic_ di tengah syuting yang sedang berlangsung sekarang ini.

Tanpa disadarinya Sasuke yang berada dalam mode Susano'o sempurna tiba–tiba saja menyerangnya hingga bunshin miliknya yang sedang dalam mode Kurama terlempar.

Kedua pemuda itupun akhirnya kembali bertarung dan menghancurkan _setting_ yang telah dibuat susah–payah oleh para kru selama hampir seminggu terakhir dengan serius!

Syuting masih terus berlanjut hingga pada babak berikutnya, sebelum akhirnya kedua pemuda itu dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan _stage_, beristirahat sejenak.

Keadaan di sekeliling pemuda raven itu kembali seperti hari–hari sebelumnya, _ramai_, dimana hampir semua wanita yang berada di lokasi _take_ pengambilan gambar hari itu langsung mengerubunginya tanpa memberinya celah untuk bernafas sedikitpun. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat cukup sedih, begitu memberikan bungkusan, _hadiah perpisahan mereka_, pada sang Uchiha yang sedikitnya mau menerima dan berterimakasih pada mereka sebelum mejauh dari panggung, tampak seperti sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu, –—_atau lebih tepatnya seseorang_.

.

"_Nee_, Naruto—– Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke–_kun_?" suara Sakura terdengar setengah berbisik, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang tampak mulai sedikit membungkuk di hadapan pemuda bersurai pirang yang memilih untuk duduk sendirian, _memojokkan diri_, bersembunyi dari keramaian yang disebabkan oleh seorang _Teme_ yang tampak seperti seekor ayam kebingungan di seberang sana.

"…"

"_Hmm_… Mungkin aku tak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padamu kalau aku tahu akan begini akhirnya—–" lanjut gadis bersurai merah muda itu, _terdengar cukup menyesal_, begitu merasa tidak ada respon yang berarti dari pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"_Hei_… Kau tahu? Sasuke–_kun_ benar–benar tak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti ini, itulah alasannya kenapa dia tak mau mengatakannya langsung padamu…" ucap Sakura lagi, mencoba menyemangati, "Jadi bersemangatlah seperti biasanya! SHANAROO!" lanjutnya, sebelum gadis itu pergi berlalu dari hadapan sang blonde, begitu melihat Sasuke sudah agak menjauh dari tempat mereka berada.

–—_sunyi_.

.

"Ha–hah— _begitukah_?" gumam Naruto pada akhirnya, _tak jelas_, seketika berdiri dari posisi duduknya, sebelum melemaskan tangannya yang terasa sedikit kaku. "Yosh! Kalau benar begitu, kali ini akan ku katakan semuanya pada si _Teme_ itu!" ucapnya lagi, sembari tersenyum, mulai bersemangat lagi.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Plum Peach<strong>

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction for Naruto Birthday's**

**THE LAST SCENE**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Friendship(?), Humor!Garing, Romance!Picisan and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Semi!CANON(?), Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 8th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu** seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

Satu lagi _fic_ absurd dari seorang Itcha Meguri yang benar–benar galau karena cerita NARUTO pada akhirnya akan _berubah_(?) jadi _STRAIGHT_?

/author langsung banting stir ke Hurt/Comfort style/

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

…

* * *

><p><strong>GOODBYE, TEME!<strong>

**Setelah beribu****–ribu hari yang kita lewati bersama**

**Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan "Selamat Tinggal!" begitu saja padamu, **_**Baka**_**?!**

**Lagipula****—****– bukan "SAYONARA" yang itu yang ingin ku ucapkan padamu!**

…

.

.

Hiruk–pikuk orang yang berlalu di sekitar ruang tunggu khusus yang ada di Narita International Airport tidak hanya membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa risih lagi, tapi dia benar–benar bingung bukan kepalang!

_Yaa_… Bagaimana tidak bingung? Hampir semua wartawan yang tau akan rencana keberangkatan pemuda bersurai raven itu ke London hari ini benar–benar mengejarnya sejak pulang dari tempat syuting sore tadi. Ditambah kenyataannya dia sama sekali belum sempat bertemu dengan seseorang yang sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini terkesan menghindarinya, seseorang yang sangat penting baginya saat ini –—_Uzumaki Naruto_.

.

"Sasuke–_kun_! Sebelah sini!"

Satu seruan terdengar memecah hiruk–pikuk para wartawan yang tampak berlarian ke sana–sini hanya untuk mencari sosok yang memanggil nama salah satu actor istimewa dengan bayaran tertinggi itu. Segera saja mereka menyorotkan lensa kamera ke arah sosok seorang gadis bertudung dan berkacamata tebal di sebelah pintu keluar, mengejarnya tanpa mengetahui jika sang Uchiha masih menyamar di balik kerumunan orang biasa dalam ruangan itu.

'_Nice one, Sakura!_'–—batin Sasuke, _lelah_, sedikit bersyukur karena akhirnya dia bisa terlepas dari kejaran para wartawan yang terus–menerus mengekorinya. Sepertinya dia benar–benar '_berhutang'_ banyak pada gadis itu atas semua usahanya, atau tidak sama sekali. _Mungkin_?

Sedikit bernafas lega, Sasuke mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dingin bercat putih di belakangnya. Mendapati barang–barangnya sudah dibawa oleh para kru lainnya tadi, sempat membuat bebannya terasa agak lebih ringan, _hilang kewaspadaan lebih tepatnya_.

Pemuda bermata onyx itupun bahkan tampaknya masih belum menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang entah sejak kapan memperhatikan dirinya dari balik pintu darurat yang ada di sebelahnya. Sedikit tersenyum licik, sosok itupun akhirnya menarik sang raven menuju tangga darurat di balik pintu itu.

.

**[****Narita International Airport ::**** Tangga Darurat]**

Suasana yang gelap ditambah lagi udara yang pengap dimana tangga darurat itu berada sangatlah mengganggu sang Uchiha bungsu yang tampak masih belum bisa melawan dari dekapan seseorang yang baru saja 'menculiknya'. _Yak! Dia baru saja diculik oleh seseorang!_

Dengan sedikit usaha ekstra, pemuda bersurai raven itupun mencoba membalik keadaan, _berputar cepat_, lalu beralih mendekap sosok yang sejak tadi mencoba membawa dirinya entah kemana, semakin menaiki tangga darurat itu.

.

"_Hmph_—_mhh_~ _puah_! Apa–apaan kau, _Teme_!" seruan protes terdengar menggema, _berirama khas_, terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke yang masih mendekap sosok pelaku '_penculikan'_ yang mulai memberontak dalam pelukannya itu.

"_Hn_? Kau itu yang '_apa_–_apa'_ —_eits_? Naruto?!" suara baritone sang Uchiha terdengar heran, sedikit membuat alisnya saling bertautan, sebelum akhirnya pemuda raven itu membalik sosok yang ada dalam dekapannya itu agar sejajar dengan tatapan manik onyx miliknya yang sempat memicing, _tajam_.

"Kau benar–benar Naruto?" tanyanya lagi, masih memastikan bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu adalah orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya sekarang ini.

"_Hmph_— kau pikir siapa lagi yang berani memanggil seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan panggilan '_Teme'_ selain Uzumaki Naruto–_sama_ ini, _huh_?"

Kali ini dapat dipastikan jika sosok pemilik suara manis yang selalu mengucapkan kata–kata menyebalkan itu adalah Naruto yang dikenalnya, hingga akhirnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa tersenyum, lega, walaupun tidak dapat terlihat jelas oleh pemuda pirang yang ada di dekatnya itu dikarenakan cahaya yang temaram.

.

"_Hn_. Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini, _Dobe_?" suara pemuda bersurai raven itu terdengar tajam, _menyelidik_, tangannya masih menggenggam erat pundak pemuda di depannya itu, sebelum menuntunnya keluar dari tangga darurat, "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk ikut ke London diam–diam, _bukan_?" celetuk Sasuke lagi, yang ternyata mendapat respon yang cukup mengejutkan. _Uzumaki Naruto langsung membatu ditempat!_

"_Ehem_— err… te–tentu tidak! Memangnya untuk apa aku mengikutimu pergi ke London, _huh_? Seperti kurang kerjaan saja! _Ahahaha_—"

'_Seperti aku tidak tau pemikiranmu saja__—'_ batin Sasuke, ber-sweatdropped ria seketika, "_Usuratonkachi_."

Hanya itu kata–kata yang bisa diucapkan Sasuke, sedikit tidaknya kali ini dia masih bisa menjangkau pemuda bersurai pirang di sebelahnya kini. –—_dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya pada pemuda ini_!

.

**[****Narita International Airport ::**** Heliport – VIP class]**

Udara dingin mulai terasa menyergap, menghampiri kedua pemuda yang baru saja sampai di lantai teratas dari tangga tadi, dimana Sasuke terlihat berjalan terlebih dahulu, diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

"Naruto—–" suara sang raven lagi–lagi membuat pemuda bersurai pirang di sebelahnya tersentak, sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebelum tersenyum khas ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat yang menatapnya melalui onyx kelam miliknya itu, "Ada apa, Sasuke?" balasnya, kikuk.

"Aku tetap akan pergi." Semilir angin terkesan membawa suara sang raven pergi, melewati pemuda blonde di belakangnya yang tampak sedikit mengosok punggung tangannya, _gelisah_.

"_Hu_—_Hu_–_uh_? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku? Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah—"

.

"**_GREP!"_**

"**_BRUK!"_**

Hanya dengan sekali serang, Sasuke dengan mudahnya menarik Naruto dan menjatuhkannya, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang yang sempat tercengang, _kaget_, itu agak meringis begitu punggungnya berbenturan cukup keras dengan Heliport di bawahnya. Belum sempat melawan, lagi_–_lagi Naruto dikejutkan dengan tingkah ambigu pemuda raven itu, yang tampak tersenyum evil dan mulai bergerak ke atasnya.

"**_Sa–Sasuke—?"_**_ setengah panik, _Naruto berpikir jika dia benar–benar akan dipulangkan oleh Uchiha Bungsu itu karena ketahuan ingin mengikuti hingga ke London, _walaupun itu hanya niat isengnya untuk 'mengisi waktu' dengan menjadi stalker sang raven_.

'_Tapi sepertinya ini akan jadi masalah serius—' batinnya kemudian, miris._

.

"**_Te_****–****_Teme—Sasuke, _****kau tidak akan memukul ku, ****_bukan_****?"** suara sok manis, ditambah "_puppy eyes no jutsu_" miliknya… Tidak mungkin bisa '_meluluhkan'_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang murka!

_Lihat saja tangannya itu! Mulai mendekat ke wajah Naruto dan—_

.

.

"**_puft—"_**

**Satu tepukan hangat mengenai puncak kepala milik pemuda bersurai pirang itu, ****_sedikit mengelus lembut_****, sebelum berpindah ke belakang dan menariknya mendekat, hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, ****_nyaman_****.**

.

"_**Naruto, aku tahu di**__**masa lalu kau sudah sendiri seperti aku, Uchiha terakhir yang kau panggil kau bertindak seperti orang bodoh agar orang-orang memperhatikanmu**__** karena kau ingin mereka menaruh perhatian padamu.**_

_**Diawal aku pikir kau sama sekali tak penting untuk diperhatikan seperti orang lemah yang bermain-main.. tapi saat melihatmu melakukan hal bodoh dan dimarahi, entah mengapa aku jadi memperhatikanmu, waktu itu aku sadar kalau kelemahanmu sudah masuk kepadaku, aku tak bisa berhenti memperhatikanmu**__** d**__**an saat aku melihatmu melakukan segalanya untuk menciptakan ikatan dengan yang lain, itu mengingatkanku dengan keluargaku…**__**"**_

.

"_**Sasuke**__—_**_ itu…"_**

Dengan cepat, Sasuke meletakkan satu jari telunjuknya pada bibir lembut pemuda dihadapannya itu, _menghentikan ucapan sang blonde_, sebelum akhirnya onyx kelam itu tampak semakin menatap dalam sapphire terang di hadapannya, mengingat mereka masih dalam keadaan saling berdekatkan, _bahkan semakin mendekat_.

.

"_**Hn. I**__**tu membuatku nyaman**__**,**__** juga membuatku merasa lemah, merasa lemah**__**.**__**..**__**" **__—__sedikit bergumam, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya…_

"_**Agar a**__**k**__**u mampu kabur dari kelemahan itu, aku mulai berlatih**__**,**__** dengan begitu aku bisa **__**mem**__**balas dendam pada kakakku, aku ingin lebih kuat darinya…**__** Aa, bagian ini tidak perlu."**_

"_**Hn. **__**Di**__**sisi lain, aku jadi satu tim denganmu dan sekali lagi aku mulai menghadapi gambaran keluarga, aku mulai merasa kesakitan**__** dan**__** saat aku mulai mengerti rasa sakitmu, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengakuimu sebagai teman.**__**"**_

"_**Tapi, diwaktu yang sama, aku mulai tak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi lebih kuat dan saat aku mulai melihatmu menjadi lebih kuat.. Aku..**__**Ini kebalikannya, akulah yang sangat iri denganmu, kau punya kekuatan yang tak ku punya**__**.**__** Kau selalu berjalan di**__**depanku seperti yang dilakukan kakakku dan hari ini juga.. Aku mengakuinya, AKU KALAH"**_

'_**Aku benar–benar kalah dari rasa 'suka' ku pada mu.'**__, _

'_**Sasuke**__—_**_ itu… Itu dialog terakhir siang tadi, bukan?'_**

—_batin Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan, sendu._

.

"_**Otanjoubi **__**omedetō**__**, Dobe**_**—****–**_**"**_

_**Terimakasih, **_**–****—****_k_**_**arena kau telah lahir ke dunia sebagai seorang Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**Seorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang dengan mata beririskan sapphire murni yang jernih bagai birunya langit musim panas.**_

_**Seorang pemuda yang tak pernah patah semangat.**_

_**Seorang yang paling ingin ku lindungi.**_

_**Seorang yang paling tidak ingin ku lihat terjatuh dalam kesedihan, kegelapan, **_**–****—****_karena kau adalah seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku selama ini._**

_**Arigato to Sayonara to Aishiteru yo, Dobe."**_

.

.

.

Sebaris dialog yang pernah diucapkan pemuda raven di hadapannya saat syuting terakhir itu terus menggema dalam pikiran Naruto, membuatnya tidak menyadari semburat merah tampak menodai pipi lembut bergaris caramel miliknya, bahkan ucapan "_selamat ulang tahun_" yang terkesan sangat terlambat itu pun terasa mengena dalam hatinya.

Tepat sebelum tangan dingin milik Sasuke menyentuh pipi lembut milik pemuda yang sedang tercenung di hadapannya itu, yang kemudian digenggam erat oleh sang blonde, hingga tanpa sadar keduanya saling berdekatan_— berciuman, berlatarkan langit senja dan diiringi dengan hembusan hangat angin di musim gugur terakhir, untuk kebersamaan terakhir mereka._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Narita International Airport ::****International Flight****]**

"**Kau yakin hanya begini saja, Sasuke****–****_kun_****?"**

Sakura tampak tercenung di pojokan, memunggungi sang raven yang tampak tidak terlalu memperdulikannya yang sejak tadi memang sudah 'menguntit' dirinya dan Naruto _—bahkan hingga pemuda bersurai secerah matahari itu ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke di Heliport tadi… Semuanya, sudah Sakura rekam dalam kamera smartphone miliknya karena dia seorang fujo sejati!_

"**_Hn_****. Tidak ada yang perlu ku katakan lagi padanya." **_Acuh_, seperti biasanya sang raven menjawab seadanya.

"…"

"**_Apa?"_**

"**_Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kau terlihat lebih tenang sekarang."_**

"**_Hn. Memangnya apa yang perlu ku khawatirkan di dunia yang penuh dengan 'skenario' ini? Kita. Perasaan ini. Bahkan semuanya hingga saat ini bukan sepenuhnya kehendak kita, tapi ini hanyalah 'ilusi', scenario yang diciptakan dan disusun dengan baik oleh 'pencipta' kita ataupun oleh para author lain seperti 'author gallon' di pojok sana!"_**

Sasuke bergumam, _dingin_, sedikit melirik tajam ke arah Itcha yang seenaknya memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto hanya karena dia harus pergi ke London secepatnya demi menjenguk kakek Madara yang masih encok karena syuting terakhir kemarin… /_Oh, Lupakan bagian ini!_/

.

.

"…"

"…"

"**_Baiklah, Sasuke–kun. Sampai jumpa di "The Last", 'panggung terakhir' untuk kita semua, dua tahun lagi!"_**

"**_Hn."_**

**.**

Sakura tampak melambaikan tangannya, _mengiringi kepergian Sasuke_, disertai dengan satu senyuman memaksa yang sedikitnya berhasil menutupi kegalauan yang sebenarnya menerpa hatinya, _risau_, karena dia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi melihat adegan hints–hints yang sering diberikan Sasuke dan Naruto selama syuting bersamanya!

'_Oh! Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku, Kami–sama? KENAPA 'SURGA' BAGI JIWA FUJO KU INI TERASA MENGHILANG BEGITU CEPAT?' —batin Sakura dan Itcha, meratapi nasib secara bersamaan, pundung di pojokan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>_**, **_**–****—**_**maybe?**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

_**Dua tahun kemudian…**_

Di musim dingin yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Dimana sang Uchiha pergi meninggalkan Jepang, pada hari itu juga di dua tahun berikutnya, _hari ini_, pemuda bersurai raven yang telah mengubah style rambutnya dari emo menjadi agak lebih panjang, tampak menapaki langkah pertamanya di Jepang setelah sekian lama.

Di tangan sang pemuda terselipkan beberapa kertas fax, surat kabar dan lainnya. Sementara di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tampak mencuat dari balik tudung putihnya, sedang menangis di depan sang raven yang hanya menatap stoic entah kemana.

"_**Jadi, ini naskah untuk film terakhir kali ini?"**_ucapan Sasuke tak kalah dinginnya dari tumpukan salju yang mulai berjibun di luar bandara, seketika menghentikan tangis Sakura yang sedang meratapi nasibnya begitu menyerahkan naskah yang menjadi dialog mereka di film terakhir.

"_**Hiks… I**_**–**_**Iya… Hiyyy~"**_balas gadis bermata emerald itu, _miris_.

'_**Kenapa aku harus jadi orang ke**_**–**_**tiga juga di film ini, Kami**_**–**_**sama~? Apa MK**_**–**_**sensei tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku yang sudah cukup tersiksa karena masuk dalam kategori chara cewek yang paling dibenci di Jepang ini, huh?! SHANAROO!' **_—batin Sakura, _semakin miris_, ternyata gadis itupun juga merasa menjadi '_korban'_ di cerita ini!

"_**Lalu**_… _**Apa maksud dari chapter ke**_**–**_**tujuhratus**__**ini**_**, **_**huh**_**? **_**Aku**__**tidak ingat pernah setuju kalau scene ini benar–benar dimasukkan dalam cerita**_**, **_**bukan**_**?" **kali ini pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap tajam ke arah gadis di hadapannya, _meminta penjelasan_, serius.

"_**Banyak hal yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini, Sasuke–kun… Naruto bahkan digosipkan mulai 'didekatkan' dengan Hinata sejak kau pergi ke London dua tahun lalu! Sampai sekarang, aku tidak tau apa itu benar atau hanya bualan saja, terlebih**_**_—"_**terakhir kali ini suara Sakura terdengar setengah berbisik, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang terlalu takut menatap Sasuke yang seolah mendelik padanya, meminta penjelasan yang lebih detail lagi.

"—**_Terlebih apa?"_**tanya sang raven, _tak sabaran_, kedua alisnya tampak bertaut tajam sembari tangan berbalut _glove_ hitam miliknya mengepal kuat, meremas kertas fax serta surat kabar yang tadi diterimanya, bertuliskan: **_"Offical: The Last Movie – Romantic Stories? Open–Ending NEW GENERATION!"_**

"—**_terlebih… Kau dan Aku digosipkan juga punya 'hubungan khusus' untuk cerita terakhir setelah dua tahun ini."_**

**.**

'**_GOD!'_**

**_Ini adalah berita paling mengerikan yang pernah didengar oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke selama dirinya hidup di dunia ini!_**

**.**

"_**Sakura. Kau ingin selalu bersama ku, bukan?"**_pertanyaan bernada _stoic_ khas dari sang Uchiha Bungsu membuat Sakura langsung tersentak, _kaget_, _**"Huh? Tentu saja!" **_jawabnya, _cepat_,_**'Kalau bersama Sasuke**__**–kun aku jadi bisa melihat hints–hints yaoi lebih banyak~'**_batinnya_, ngaco._

"_**Kalau begitu, ikut aku! Kita perlu menggunakan 'mangekyou sharingan' ke seluruh penduduk di muka bumi ini!"**_

"_**EHH?!"**_

"_**Apa? Kau tidak setuju dengan 'revolusi' ku kali ini?"**_kali ini Sasuke tampak menatap tajam ke arah gadis bermata emerald itu, seolah tak menutupi betapa murkanya dirinya saat ini.

"_**Bu–bukannya begitu…" **_elak Sakura seketika, takut ditusuk tiba–tiba oleh pemuda di hadapannya seperti scene saat mereka syuting dua tahun lalu, _**"Bukankah sekarang ada cara yang lebih mudah dan bisa memberikan efek cepat pada sasaran dibandingkan cara 'membuang–buang tenaga percuma' seperti itu?" **_jelasnya, _cepat_.

"_**Memangnya bagaimana 'cara yang lebih mudah dan bisa memberikan efek cepat pada sasaran' itu, huh?"**_ tanya Sasuke, _sengit_, merasa kesal ketika ide 'Revolusi' sesuai keinginannya selalu saja ditentang oleh orang–orang dekatnya.

"_**Begini, kita gunakan saja jutsu terlarang yang banyak digunakan para fans zaman sekarang!" **_ucap Sakura kemudian, _semangat_, seolah tak peduli dengan ekspresi cengo dari pemuda di depannya itu.

"_**Hah?"**_

"_**Yup! Internet. PROJECT: FANFICTION NO JUTSU, START!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beneran END!**

–—**rencana sequel: "FANFICTION NO JUTSU!"—****–**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **"_**Gomenasai, karena kabur seperti anak kecil untuk beberapa waktu lalu, minna…" **_*****_**deep bow**_*** "****—****_dan 'Gomenasai juga kalau moment SasuNaru'a ndak ngena~" _****#hikutsu… TT^TT /Itcha masih meratapi nasib dan makin pundung di pojokan/**

**Yak**_**! "Arigat**__**ō**__** Gozaimasu!"**_** for reading –****—**_**and still**_**, "**_**Mind to review?", minna–san?**_** ^o^**


End file.
